


Season's Smashings

by PennedMar



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This is just something light-hearted for the holiday season featuring Mario and company, as well as all the Smash guys (directly or not).Also, it's just a bundle of various memes related to Mario/Smash Bros./elsewhere. See if you can catch 'em all!





	1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom Kingdom was host to many events, usually promoting the land's well being. Even if some held its enemies' presence, its residents had little need for concern. There was an unspoken way about the land, demanding its foes' best behavior. Even if they'd acted badly before, they knew going against it would get them barred from the land. 

Bowser was beholden to that rule the most, given his long history with the Mario brothers. Despite all that'd been between them, Mario and Luigi couldn't fault their "usual" routine. All had grown accustomed to Bowser's own ways and interest in their world. At the very least, it kept them honed in their skills.

Even Princess Peach could accept him, so long as kept to her rules. He'd done so during their various sporting events, winning her approval. In turn, Mario figured it was the least he could do by getting them all together. 

Now that the holiday season had come, he had his work cut out for himself. In turn, Bowser opened up his home to them, secretly grateful for their companionship. Their banquet would be in his Castle that year, owing to their agreement. 

The past year's festivities had been in Peach's estate, with Bowser's subjects sent there as aid. It offered them the benefit of the doubt for having Bowser present at all; Despite their history together, he anticipated their celebration, even without Peach's presence there. 

The holiday season was such an occasion, made to celebrate friends and family. Of the latter, Bowser had seen the children beforehand, gauging their moods. All seemed in good spirits, as rowdy as ever. Before he could press further, they all departed for other duties, dragging Bowser Jr. with them. Bowser shook his head, grinning to himself.

He'd done well for them, even on his own. It seemed like one thing would make it all perfect. He kept on grinning as he sought it out in the kitchen. Befitting her talents, Peach aided the kitchen's staff with their preparation; While his Koopa cooks worked on the main meal, she tended to dessert. Several cakes had been made, her given specialty.

However, she'd also made some festive treats, as well as tarts of peach and egg custard. While she set them in an oven, Bowser caught up to her. He stood for a moment, watching as she worked. However, Peach caught onto his presence, turning to grin at him. Even with his great might, she could so tease and toy with him if needed.

"Can I steal ya for a sec here?" he asked of Peach. She gave him a knowing glance, ready to roll her eyes. However, she stepped back from the oven, making sure it'd been set properly. She nodded to herself, allowing Bowser to whisk her away to the nearby dining room. They had some time to themselves before the tarts would be ready.

As Peach sat at one of its lengthy tables, he offered her some tea he'd shipped in. She accepted, allowing him to pour them some before he sat down. While she sweetened it to her liking, Bowser peered at her. "Let's not beat around the bush," he said gruffly. "There's something I want from you, Peach." She'd taken a sip, causing her to pause. 

"Oh, of course," Peach said, setting her teacup down. "Aside from myself, what would you like, Bowser?" His gaze remained on her, seeking something unknown to him. He thought it absurd, though the idea haunted him so. He spoke forth, asking about the fabled Super Crown. It could give all the essence of Peach herself, from what he'd heard. 

Peach nodded back, saying she had one on her person. She wanted to give it to Toadette later, perplexed by his interest. "I'm not going around it anymore," Bowser said, grasping his teacup. "My kids need a mother's guidance. If you won't give it, then-" He swallowed hard, considering his children's fate. They'd done well enough for themselves.

However, he couldn't help but wonder if he was good enough for them. They were growing up soon, ready to take on their own adventures. All Bowser wanted for them was the the best of the world; If his "evil" ways hindered them with that, he couldn't forgive himself. He'd be an even bigger failure, unable to provide that for his children.

Bowser thought back to their time in Isle Delfino; In his desperation, he'd taken Peach, claiming she was his youngest son's mother. Though the ruse cleared itself, he was left with a wanting sense. Perhaps Peach had no right to provide that to his family, despite their history together. He could accept that, but still longed for some kind of support.

It was a long shot, but perhaps the Super Crown could aid him then. Bowser wanted to believe in the perspective it could give him. He peered at Peach, who seemed perplexed. However, she couldn't help but smile, curious to what he expected of it as well. She stood up, encouraging him to follow suit. Once on his feet, she handed him the Crown.

As he clasped it, Bowser froze, awaiting its effects. Though he was awash with a coral gleam, all felt as it already was. He shut his eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth. When Bowser opened them, the crown remained in his grasp. "Hey, nothing happened!" he shouted, peering down at himself. Peach shook her head, asking what he expected of it.

"I dunno, I looked into it and saw some things," Bowser admitted sheepishly. "Wasn't it supposed to work for anyone else, too?!" She paused, averting her gaze in turn. Peach could only imagine what had become of the Super Crown. Through word of mouth, its true use had been twisted into fantastic, lurid things. 

"No, it's custom made for Toadette," Peach said, reaching for her tea cup. "I've been trying to tell everyone that, but they just wouldn't listen!" She shook her head again, sick of all the outlandish rumors. As she drank her tea, Bowser stared at her, his right eye twitching. Whatever plans he could craft with the Crown were dashed now.

Before Peach could console him, a rattle came from nearby. Within the kitchen, its "warp" pipe had activated, as it did when receiving supplies. Bowser and Peach peered at it, only to see Mario leaping forth. As he landed on the ground, he shook himself off with a grin. The Koopa cooks soon made way for him as he ventured towards his friends.

"Oh, it's a you, Mario," Peach called out, waving at him. "We were just, well-" Bowser felt the Crown's weight again, prompting him to set it aside. He ran up to his foe, ready to smother him with his embrace. Mario accepted it readily, asking of Bowser's own day. As he spoke about the Super Crown's "effects", Mario just shook his head.

Peach laughed it off while Bowser followed suit, still reeling with surprise. His plans had been dashed, but it didn't matter. Mario couldn't understand it himself, prompting him to set the thought aside then. "What a tease, right?" Bowser said as he jabbed him in the side. Mario couldn't help but laugh, despite what he'd been through earlier. 

He was just glad to be with his companions, free from his work elsewhere. "Anyway, it's worth a shot," Bowser said, eying him over. "But you look beat, man! Where'd you come back from?" Mario took a moment to breathe, reeling from his own efforts. Bowser backed away, aware of his weariness. His own mind was still in a shambles.

"Right, our first 'smash' bash was today," Mario replied, grasping the back of his head. "You wouldn't believe it, everyone was there! And I mean, everyone-" He peered around, coming upon the tea kettle. Within moments, he'd reached it, pouring himself some tea. As Mario drank it, the pair nodded at him. "It was an ultimate success either way!"

"Was Waluigi there?" Peach asked with a sly grin. "Daisy said she was finally going this year. And, I just thought-" Her voice trailed off to consider such a thing. Though Waluigi attended the Mushroom Kingdom's sporting events, he tended to keep to himself. Not even Wario's influence could encourage him to do more around her homeland. 

Perhaps he knew best for himself, opting to keep away from those events on his own. After all, participating in previous iterations had brought attention to friends from their past. It seemed like everyone wanted to know about them afterwards; While some accepted such attention gladly, others only retreated further into themselves.

Peach shook her head, unwilling to wish that upon anyone who couldn't handle it. She peered at Mario, who'd finished his tea. "Oh, forget it," she said softly. "It's none of my concern. Well, how was this opening 'smash' event? I heard there were some new guests, how are they?" Mario broke into a grin, setting his teacup down. 

Within moments, he pulled out his smartphone, displaying several images he'd taken earlier. Some depicted Mario alongside those he'd 'smashed' with for years. All seemed in good spirits, especially Kirby. In particular, he shot them a triumphant grin, assured in himself. Peach smiled to herself, glad her other friends had enjoyed themselves. 

As Mario flipped through pictures, she and Bowser saw the new participants. Some held ties to their other companions, be they foes or supporters. However, others were wholly unfamiliar to them. They offered their own possibilities, ones she and Bowser were eager to see. "It was amazing," Mario said with pride. "I wish you'd come with me-" 

Peach shook her head, saying their own party demanded her attention. She claimed they needed Mario there, more than anyone else. As Mario turned away, Bowser rolled his eyes. "Don't be so modest!" Peach exclaimed with a grin. "You're the one who gathered them in the first place! We wouldn't have 'smash' as it is without you, Mario!" 

Mario peered at her, only to nod softly. As Peach asked about the event, she grew more intrigued. Bowser followed suit, listening to him intently. Mario spoke on, relaying what he'd seen then. The fighting prowess of all was on display, mixed with good-natured fun. All were eager to prove themselves to one another, battling with all their might.

Bowser chuckled to himself, thinking back to past "smash" events. He'd gotten into many a brawl then, grappling with the best of them. It was quite a sight, pitting the most unlikely against each other. "Hey, ya got me to thinkin'," he noted, to Mario's surprise. "How's your other 'rival'? That little blue punk my kids love!" 

"Sonic's doing well enough," Mario said with a quick shrug. "He's got some new things coming up, even a movie-" He laughed to himself, considering the thought.; Ages ago, he and his friends had teased their own film. Though one was released elsewhere, it held to the "spirit" of his adventures, more than their truth. 

He'd grown to accept it for what it was in time. Mario could only imagine what a film based on Sonic's life would be like. He shook his head, setting the thought aside. "But, anyway," Mario said, lost to the footsteps drawing nearer. "I think we're a gonna do another one later! You can come then, everyone's invited! Everyone's here!"

As Bowser and Peach peered at one another, some of their guests arrived. They'd slipped in through the dining room's door unnoticed, their presence a surprise. Mario remained unaware, allowing Luigi to ambush him. He covered his eyes with his hands, causing him to pause with shock. Mario grew stiff, only to hear Daisy laughing at him.

He wriggled away, only to see his brother within reach. "Luigi, you made it!" Mario exclaimed, jabbing Luigi's side. "It's been so long, I thought you up and died on me!" Luigi chuckled to himself, joined by Daisy in turn. He eased away, explaining his new mansion's upkeep had consumed him. "Man, it hasn't been your year, has it?"

Luigi shrugged, resigned to his given fate then. "Ah, whatcha' gonna do?" he mused softly. "Hey, I had my year already! I could-a do worse, like poor 'ol Yoshi-" All nodded in turn, lamenting Yoshi's absence at their party. Troubles with internal fraud had gotten him locked away on the Mushroom Kingdom's behalf. 

"Who'd have thought?" Daisy asked, glancing at Mario. "Keeping all his racing prizes for himself, with none for his charity! How awful!" Mario shook his head, wanting to defend his distant friend. He'd tried to dispel the rumors, lest they devolve into absurd gossip like the Super Crown had. However, he knew they'd gone far out of his reach.

Mario sighed softly, running it over in his head. He couldn't imagine Yoshi in such a state, despite what'd been recently. He believed it a mere accident, born of poor communication. However, he couldn't fight the matter then. He'd already tried to for the past few months, alongside coordinating more "smash" events and the like. 

He was already drained beyond reason then. Mario's attention returned to Daisy, trying to lift his spirits. "Anyway, what'd you think, Daisy?" he asked of her. "I hope it was worth it, since Peach's tried to get you in for so long!" She beamed at him, speaking of all she'd earlier. Anyone with such clout was present, elevated to their greatest might.

"It was a hoot!" Daisy said, clasping her hands together. "You should've seen it when they came out; They were cheering on and booing Bayonetta at the same time!" She stifled a giggle, to the surprise of all. "But them's the breaks, even if I like her!" She pressed on, detailing her time with the fellow smashers. 

"Say, what smells so good?" Luigi asked, sniffing the now sweetened air. Peach's eyes snapped open, having recalled her tarts from earlier. She sensed they'd burn soon, calling for her attention. In an instant, she dashed away, causing the others to trail after her. As they ran towards the kitchen, Luigi was knocked over in their rush. 

He soon lay on the ground, his face against cool rock. He groaned to himself, familiar with fate's way against him. However, Luigi forced himself up, shaking such dismay off of himself. He poured himself some tea, glad for a moment to himself. The year felt so eventful to him, with countless milestones blurring into one another. 

With their festivities approaching, Luigi knew such time would soon be scarce. With a teacup in hand, he wanted to rest, if only for a moment. He sat down, glancing at the Super Crown as drank his tea. He presumed it belonged to Peach, something he dared not handle. He had enough troubles otherwise, just hoping for a moment to himself.

Luigi shook it off again, indulging in his tea until a deafening roar sounded. He froze, only turning his head towards its source. The dining room's door swung open, revealing Wario atop his motorcycle. As he sped into it, Waluigi followed suit, riding atop Yoshi. Luigi slammed his cup down, only to run up to their trio.

"Yoshi!" he shouted, calling out to the frazzled creature. Once at his side, he embraced Yoshi as best as he could. He met Luigi's gaze, his own painted with relief. "But I thought you were-a locked up! What happened?!" Luigi broke away, glancing at the "nefarious" pair. "And why are you guys here? Did you break Yoshi outta the joint?!"

Wario shook his head, saying it was a long story to explain. As he powered down his motorcycle, Peach returned from the kitchen. She held one of the cakes she'd made, with the others eying it hungrily. However, their anticipation was broken upon seeing Yoshi alongside Wario and Waluigi. Mario dashed to Yoshi, embracing him as Luigi had.

"But, how?!" he asked aloud, to which Luigi shrugged in agreement. As Wario set his motorcycle aside, Bowser glared at him, silently chiding his unruly ways. However, he kept put, for Wario had reunited them all then. Mario glanced at his counterpart, still questioning it all. Wario nodded to him, only to claim he'd looked into the matter.

"Turns out it was tax fraud!" he declared, to Mario's shock. As his eyes snapped open, Wario was quick to correct him. "No, not for Yoshi! For the charity he picked! It was a huge scam!" All fell to surprise, peering at their fallen friend. Yoshi still seemed shaken by it all, his face sullen. However, Waluigi consoled him, stroking his neck.

"They said Yoshi left the money up to them," Wario informed them. "Since he's not good with how it works here-" Mario nodded to him, to which Yoshi shrugged. "Long story short, they conned 'em outta his winnings! The 'account' they made was fake, and they lied to your kingdom about it, Peach!" She gasped, her face turning red with anger.

"Everyone kept making jokes about Yoshi," Wario pressed on. "When it got to my quarters, I'd had enough! I had my guys look into it, and here we are!" He shook himself off, only to get some papers from within his jacket. While he handed them to Peach, Waluigi hopped off of Yoshi in triumph. It was one victory he had then, at the very least.

All thoughts of inadequacy could be set aside, for they were all together again. His time could come later, just as it had for Luigi ages ago. For now, Waluigi was content to be with his companions, now in good spirits. It was just like when they gathered to race, play sports or just celebrate life's riches. Such events were a smash either way.


	2. Chapter 2

As all gathered around Yoshi with glee, Bowser sensed more guests had come forth. He heard the faint sound of approaching steps, punctuated by clicking heels and shuffling paws. They seemed not those of his children, but many others present. He tried to alert Mario, whose focus remained on Yoshi. His own attention shifted to Peach, who spoke with Wario.

She seemed distraught, trying to calm herself down through her shock. Bowser didn't want to disturb her then, but fate willed it so. As he called to Peach, the dining room's door swung open again. Countless folk flooded their space, with some from nearby and others from afar. Of the latter, one approached Mario, quick as a blue blur.

"Still slow on the uptake, eh?" Sonic said, easing his way between Mario and Yoshi. As he chuckled to himself, Mario grew aware of his presence. He pried himself away, only to draw close to Sonic's side. Their eyes met, brimming with a familiar, raucous energy. They could come to blows readily, be it on friendly terms or more chaotic ones.

Bowser had seen it during their smash events, awakening Mario's tempestuous side. He wouldn't stand for it, lest his home be trashed even further. He strided up to Sonic, his right hand balled into a hulking fist. "Look, even if the kids like you," Bowser growed, drawing Sonic's dismay. "You be on your best behavior, or I'll throw you outta here!"

"It's not that-a serious, Bowser," Mario said, easing away from Sonic. "It's fine! Besides, we don't need me fighting both of you tonight! I don't have it in me!" Sonic nodded frantically, trying to appease Bowser. The cockiness he usually held gave way to fear, undeniable to Bowser. He backed away, allowing Sonic greet their other guests.

Bowser could tolerate some of their fellow "smashers" in his home, provided they behaved themselves. It wasn't a matter of capability, but more one of tolerance. He'd only planned for a celebration between his closest friends. However, his hopes were soon dashed upon seeing numerous others flood his space.

Of them, Peach soon found herself distracted by Link's presence. She couldn't help herself, mesmerized by his nearly ethereal allure. Though she meant nothing serious with her adoration, Zelda's ire had come due to it. A rift had grown between them, despite their friendly history at past smash events.

As Link stopped to greet Peach, her gaze became clouded, as though eyeing him over. He was at a loss for words, captive to the situation. She reached for his hands, still lost to her thoughts. It was then that Zelda caught up to him, stuck in the midst of Peach's fawning. She huffed, only to drag Link away. 

As Peach caught onto Zelda, her gaze grew piercingly cold. Sonic grew aware of their tension, dismayed once more. "Oh no, not again-" he groused, drawing Mario and Bowser's attention. Mario groaned to himself, aware Peach was entranced by his fellow hero once more. 

While he went to pull her back, several other "challengers" to their space appeared. Of them, some remained unfamiliar to Daisy, as she hadn't met them properly. Entranced by their own presence, she dashed forward, waving to them. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" she exclaimed, latching onto several other guests. She carried on, insisting she be known to them. 

While some greeted her politely, others groaned in innate frustration. Hers was a passionate way, at times abrasive to them. While they presumed Daisy meant no harm through it, it grated on their nerves all the same. As she continued to introduce herself, Peach chided herself for being so foolish.

Despite his frustration, Mario consoled her, his touch tender. Even though Link intrigued her, Peach knew she couldn't give up Mario's affection. Her fascination was more a flight of fancy, than anything. As she thanked him, both became aware of their eerie silence then. They pondered its source, only to spot another's blank gaze. 

It belonged to the "Villager", the head of a small town far away. Though he was a genial enough sort, something about him unnerved Mario. He knew it absurd, but he couldn't shake it off. As he peered around himself, he knew their other guests felt the same. The Villager waved at them, trying to seem as cheery as always. 

However, he noticed the hesitation of all around him, drawing his own unease. He kept silent, walking past them all to lessen their dismay. The Villager couldn't help how he came across, nor did he want to. He just wanted to celebrate the holidays with his friends, be they from smash events or otherwise. 

As he fished out his town's gathered wares upon Bowser's table, his assistant sought him out. Upon seeing Isabelle, the spirits of all began to soften again. None could dare upsetting her, glad for her own incessant cheer. Even Daisy fell silent, opting to wave cheerfully at her. 

Despite their polite greetings, Isabelle sensed something amiss about it all. She could practically smell the tension afoot, its weight upon her very own mayor. "Oh, what's wrong?" Isabelle asked aloud, her sight shaken. "Have we come at a bad time?!" 

Panic spread across her face, even as she encountered her superior. She ran up to the Villager, who'd set down some bananas he'd grown. As Isabelle questioned him, he could only shrug back. It was then that Bowser caught up to them in his own frenzy.

"I gotta ask, why are you even here?" he asked sharply. "Who told you guys you could barge into my house?!" Isabelle fell stiff, managing to blurt out that Donkey Kong had invited them. He figured Mario would allow them into their festivities, as he'd done before. Bowser's eyes snapped open, as did Mario's. 

Their sight shifted to Donkey Kong, who now sampled the Villager's wares. Before he could eat a perfect quality banana, Bowser and Mario flanked him. The latter glared at him, demanding answers for it all. Donkey Kong just shrugged it off, unfazed by Mario's ire. Mario was nearly at his limit, ready to throw them all out if they didn't act civilly.

As he argued Donkey Kong on the matter, more of his companions appeared. Pauline was among them, seeking out Mario among all others. She ran up to him, struck by shock. "Mario, Donkey Kong?!" she asked in a frenzy. The pair froze, just as stunned as she was. However, the pain in her eyes was clear, having betrayed her innate trust.

"What are you doing?!" Pauline asked on, feeling their group's tension close in on herself. "Sweet heavens, why are you fighting now? You're upsetting everyone!" As Mario and Donkey Kong uneasily stood by, her breath hitched. Pauline glanced around herself, unfamiliar with most of the other guests present.

As she tried to collect herself, Isabelle walked up to her, elaborating all that'd been beforehand. Pauline could only nod blankly, struck by it all. Bowser approached her, apologizing for their behavior. "Trust me, Lady," he said at a low growl. "If I'd known this would happen, I would've locked the doors!" Pauline gave him a small, shaky smile back.

"That goes for all of you!" Bowser boomed, his authority clear. All fell silent, unwilling to provoke his own wrath. "Look, this is my house and my party! It's not Mario's, not DK's, but mine!" Everyone peered at him, nodding to themselves. "Since it's the holidays, I'll let ya stay, but don't mess around with me! If you do, then you're outta here! Got it?!" 

All fell silent again, unwilling to challenge Bowser. They'd seen his great might at past smash events, crushing all in its path. Fellow villains could attest to his power, absolute in his own realm. Even Mario was cowed, forced to set his troubles with Donkey Kong aside. 

As Bowser glared them down, all fell to peace. "Wow, ya really showed 'em, Dad!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed, to his surprise. Like their other guests, he'd come in unnoticed, alongside his adopted siblings. As Bowser basked in the moment, his children drew closer, smothering him in their presence. Their adoration was clear, warming the hearts of all present then. 

As he stood by, their collective tension eased away, allowing all to settle in. In turn, the other parents spoke eagerly of their own children. Of them, Pac-Man held Kirby close to himself, cradling him as he did his own kin. Kirby couldn't protest, aware of how similar they were. As he sat eating a banana, Pac-Man watched as Ken showed him pictures of his son. 

In turn, Pac-Man discussed his own kin, unable to provide photos then. As they spoke on, Bowser sat besides Ken, eager to rest. He couldn't help but praise his own children, to their embarrassment. While he laughed to himself, Peach retreated to the kitchen to serve dinner.

Within moments, she reappeared, joined by the Koopa cooks bearing various foods. Their efforts soon fell to chaos, given all they held and the vast crowd. Isabelle took note of it, surveying the countless guests present. Once done, she approached Peach with a determined glint in her eyes. All would fall into order, even if she "died" trying.

"Your Majesty, I can be of assistance," Isabelle said, offering her services. "I'll organize everyone so we can work efficiently!" Peach nodded back, grateful for her help. In turn, Isabelle shot her a grin, setting a paw against her chin. "First off, we'll need to serve drinks first-" Peach nodded once more, dashing off to the kitchen for refreshments.

Isabelle's gaze fell to the Koopa cooks, still scurrying about. "And if you'll excuse me, I'll help you in the kitchen!" she said, drawing their attention. "Depending on what's done, we can do this by course!" They nodded, just as grateful for her as Peach was. "Since Peach is getting drinks, we need someone serving appetizers next, and quick!"

Sonic dashed to her, his own gaze as determined as her own. "Say no more, I'm on it!" he said, to Isabelle's surprise. "You got Sonic for hire!" She threw her hands up, allowing him to aid them. As he ran into the kitchen, Isabelle nodded to herself. "Now, just make yourselves comfortable! We're on it!" A chorus of cheers soon sounded, praising their efforts. 

Peach soon emerged, bearing bottles of water and cider. As she offered them to all present, Isabelle trailed behind her, her gaze watchful. Along the dining room's empty edges, the younger "smashers" ran about, too eager for dinner then. As they played with each other, Sonic ran by, handing out plates of sauteed mushrooms and garlic. 

He moved carefully, keeping himself from colliding into them. However, he managed to pat Pikachu on the head, drawing the creature's praise. As he beamed with joy, the sounds of all conversing filled his space. Pikachu glanced around himself, curious to what they spoke about. Of their guests, he knew a great many, though some he knew not of.

Pikachu figured he had time to learn about them, given his history with the smash events. He'd seen a great many things, tying them all together. However, it still stunned him a bit to see such varying folk present. Even in his homeland of fantastic creatures, there was always something to surprise him at these smash events. 

He opted to make himself comfortable, making a spot for himself atop Bowser's table. As he did so, Pikachu became aware of someone he did know. "Pikachu!" Samus exclaimed, drawing close to him. "How've ya been, buddy?" He turned to her, only to see Pichu in her arms. As she let Pichu hop on the table, Pikachu went to fill the space she'd left behind.

The creature soon fell against Samus' chest, shielded by her lightweight "zero" suit. He was glad to see her be so free, even disregarding her usual armor. As Samus took her seat, Pikachu held onto her, nuzzling her chest. Soon enough, she couldn't help herself either, stroking his head as she got comfortable. 

All the while, Sonic dashed about, now serving their meal's first course. As he handed out plates of various pastas with mixed vegetables, Mario got up from his seat. Though the Koopa cooks and Isabelle aided him, Mario figured he owed it to Sonic to help him as well. He'd been civil enough then, even with all their unexpected companions. 

Within moments, he dashed alongside Sonic, offering their guests breadsticks and butter from the kitchen. Though Sonic remained quicker, he wasn't about showing it off then. He just wanted to see his friends in good spirits, as well as not be "smashed" by Bowser. Soon enough, the others were served, allowing he and his companions to rest.

While their guests dove into dinner, Peach remained in the kitchen, where the Villager had popped in earlier. She was glad to have started her desserts earlier, freeing herself from the general chaos. Peach was a bit stunned that they had enough food, given all that'd come. Nevertheless, the Koopa cooks could always whip up some more if needed.

All others were occupied with dinner then, letting her get ready. In addition to her sweets, the Villager suggested banana splits with his own produce. Peach beamed with delight, glad for such a simple idea. As she and some other cooks started them, Isabelle walked in, speaking of the situation outside. To her own surprise, all had gone rather well. 

At Bowser's grand tables, the guests converse now freely with one another. Of them, Pauline captured the attention of many. They believed her a "relic" of the past, satisfied with her given life. However, she'd made the best of her situation, managing to become mayor of New Donk City. Even the Villager chimed in, speaking of his own role as a mayor.

"Oh, what's your town like?" Pauline asked, to which he fished out his smartphone. As she peered at images of his village, her face lit up. "Your town's adorable! And such darling villagers, too!" The Villager's eyes grew light, softening his blank face. None could see him as unnerving then, aware of his true nature. 

Isabelle smiled to herself, glad that her mayor wasn't so poorly represented then. He spoke on, discussing his village's local highlights. Of them, Pauline was intrigued by K.K. Slider's presence the most. She shared his affinity for music, marvelling at his carefree nature. On occasion, she yearned for such a life, free from her own troubles.

However, Pauline couldn't leave New Donk City behind, leading her to compromise on the matter. She mentioned her own taste for song, drawing Mario's attention. He spoke in her favor, well aware of such things. The attention of their guests was piqued, causing Pauline to smile and laugh. 

She couldn't demonstrate it then, despite how much she wanted to. "Oh, we've been through this before, Mario!" she said. "How can I possibly perform without my band?" The Mii Fighters peered at her, vying for Pauline's attention. As she glanced to them, they spoke of their own musical prowess. 

They were ready for such an occasion, given their innate nature. The vigor in their eyes was clear, as was that of the others. Pauline shrugged it off, as willing as they all were. She called to Bowser, asking if she could herself up elsewhere in his castle. He agreed, getting up to show to her his parlor. As they departed, the others finished up their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Eager to see Pauline's performance, everyone followed her to the parlor once they were done. Afterwards, Peach emerged from the kitchen with her treats, only to pause in confusion. Isabelle ran to her, saying the others had moved elsewhere. They could just go there with the desserts. Peach could only shrug, calling the Koopa cooks for some carts.

Once she and Isabelle had plated up the desserts, they left for Bowser's parlor. When they got there, they paused in wonder. Pauline now stood on a makeshift stage, joined by the Mii Fighters on various instruments. "Here we go," she sang aloud. "Off the rails/Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?/It's freedom like you never knew-"

As she carried on, Peach took note of Mario dancing alongside her, very much enjoying himself. She laughed to herself, peering around at their crowd. Of them, many were in Bowser's many seats listening to Pauline. They were just as entranced by her as Peach was, nodding in time with the music. Others danced about in the parlor's cleared space.

While Peach and Isabelle strolled with their carts, Peach's desserts were quickly snatched up. Despite her growing delight, Peach kept on moving, offering her own wares. However, Isabelle ran into Sonic, who whispered something in her ear. Within moments, she dashed over to Peach, who handed some cake to Bowser Jr. and his siblings.

Isabelle pulled her away, saying that Mario had invited her to dance. Sonic swooped in, taking charge of her cart in turn. Given their aid, Peach threw her hands up and raced to Mario's side. As she faded away, Bowser Jr. waved goodbye to his "Mama Peach". His siblings laughed among themselves, glad for his company and that of their guests.

None of them could have imagined their family's holiday party turning into such an event. They certainly didn't think their father would tolerate such a thing. However, all had worked out, uniting countless worlds into their home. Bowser's children glanced around themselves, taking in the sight. 

Despite their rocky start, the spirit of goodwill filled their space. All were full of good food and cheer, celebrating life itself. Some of the other "smashers" were children as they were, playing about their parlor. Upon seeing them, Bowser Jr. got up to join them, which his siblings couldn't protest. 

As he ran about, he crossed paths with Sonic and Isabelle. Both were hard at work, ensuring all were satisfied. Even if he hadn't admitted it openly, Sonic wanted to bring the spirit of the season to all. It was the time of the year when even he could "slow" down, glad for his friends and family. 

Even if they came from all about, he was glad to be a part of them all. As Sonic grinned to himself, Isabelle sensed he felt as she did. She was just as glad to be included in such a prominent gathering. Her town's community was warm-hearted, but she liked seeing that spirit in other places. She could only hope that others could share such a feeling.

The holiday season was ideal for fostering it, even with such an eclectic bunch. Isabelle nodded to Sonic, prompting him to keep at it. Only then could they rest, glad to have aided their companions so. They moved further, passing by Peach near Pauline's stage. Though she was close to Mario, another urge overwhelmed her mind.

She'd seen Zelda across the way, seated one of Bowser's couches. What ire she held before had been replaced by gloom. She questioned its cause then, only to see Link and even Ganondorf vying for Pauline's attention. Peach shook her head, sensing what she was to do. She soon reached Zelda, taking the empty seat besides her.

Once aware of Peach, Zelda froze, only to turn away slightly. Peach reached for her shoulder, forcing them to meet directly. As Zelda peered at her, Peach pulled out some cake she'd kept on her person. "I'm sorry for earlier," she admitted. "I didn't mean to bother Link like that. I know you care about him a lot. Really, I don't want to come between that!"

Zelda nodded to her with a small, knowing smile. She knew Peach wouldn't dare take Link from her, considering her ties with Mario. However, she just didn't like Peach being so forward about her fascination with Link. So long as it was a fluke, Zelda could accept Peach's little infatuation. She accepted Peach's apology, as well as her cake.

As Zelda eased back into her seat, Peach got up to meet with Mario. Back at Pauline's stage, she'd finished her first song, preparing for another. As she took a drink, the Mii Fighters played a new song as "intermission". The sound of their "channel's" anthem was present as all made themselves comfortable once again. 

Sonic and Isabelle had finished serving everyone, leaving them open to enjoy the festivities. However, Isabelle opted to sit down, taking it easy after her work. Sonic just shrugged it off, more than ready to get to things. As he sought out Yoshi, the Villager took a seat next to Isabelle. He'd been exhausted speaking with all their friends.

While they rested together, Pauline asked that the Mii Fighters cease playing. Mario and Peach peered at her, their hands locked together. "I hear all your requests-" Pauline said proudly. She nodded to herself, only to glance at her right side. "And I see you wanting to join in, Piranha Plant!" The plant nodded at her, its tongue lolling out.

She reached down to pat it, earning the plant's praise. "Well, I'm nothing if not a woman of my word!" Pauline shouted, to the crowd's applause. "Anyway, here's 'Lifelight'!" At her call, the Mii Fighters played a familiar melody, stirring the passion of all present. As she sang along to it, all watched her in a lurid sort of awe.

Indeed, they'd all come together for such a purpose, one embodied by her song. Everyone had come out, eager to demonstrate their fullest selves to one another. Despite their differences, they were united in that sense. Even for those of the Mushroom Kingdom, they'd all come together in a celebration of life and vitality.

It was the best they could hope for, even disregarding the holiday season and their smash events. All had been gathered so, even if it'd been by "accident". Nevertheless, they rejoiced in one another's company, glad for such an opportunity. As all sang along to Pauline's song, Bowser opted to listen to her from his own seat.

He'd deserved it after all he'd done that day. He had let them all into his very home, though they'd come unprompted. Even he could've cast them out, it didn't feel right to him. Even Bowser recognized that, just as it was whenever Mario invited him to other events. 

He had no need to complain about such things, merely glad to be around his companions. As Bowser watched his children among the crowd, his heart grew light. Even with his past doubts, he felt secure in his abilities now. He'd given them so much already, be it by proxy. All had come on his own, that which he couldn't fault.

All Bowser could was just shrug it off then, eager to bask in his given glory. As he eased into his seat, he felt another's warmth besides him. Bowser paused, only to hear Toadette's throaty voice. He glanced at her, only to gasp in shock. She'd been transformed, now blessed with Peach's appearance. 

He could only presume she'd snatched up the Super Crown in their ruckus. As he asked her about it, she just grinned back. "Ya got me, big guy!" Toadette exclaimed, drawing closer to him. "Couldn't help myself, ya know?" She laughed to herself, glad for Peach's generosity earlier. The chance had come to finally taste her superior's innate glory.

Bowser just nodded back, well aware of Peach's charms. They suited Toadette well, despite his initial shock. As he tried to shake off such thoughts, she just laughed again. "Hey, I don't mind!" Toadette said, clasping her hands coyly together. "I like lookin' like Peach, ya know? Since she's so perfectly pretty and-" A familiar hint of longing rose in her voice. 

Bowser paused, aware of it upon his own mind. Toadette seemed to want Peach's perspective as well, though for different reasons. She'd grown wistful then, even in the midst of their festivities. "Eh, it's okay, Toadette," he said to her. "We all want somethin' different sometimes, right? We can't all be the 'heroes' around here-" She nodded to him, lost to her own thoughts.

"But at a time like this," Bowser mused, capturing her attention. "What's the difference? We're one and the same here." He met Toadette's gaze, now gleaming with intrigue. His hand reached for hers, still small in his grasp. However, it felt different than Peach's, seemingly craving his touch. "Come on, we've got all night to get into things!"

Toadette nodded to him again, grasping his hand back. As unexpected as it was, she didn't want to deny Bowser's attention. Like their companions, they'd come together unwittingly, lead to strangely wondrous things. As Toadette fell against Bowser's side, she eased into his great warmth. All felt right to her, even if their circumstances had been grand. 

"Happy holidays, ya big lug," Toadette said tenderly, gazing at him. "Here's to many more with everyone here-" Her sight shifted to their crowd, who still sang along with Pauline. Though her song had nearly finished, the spirit it'd fostered remained strong. They seemed as one then, just glad to partake in such a season together.

Once done, all broke into applause, to which Pauline bowed proudly. As she took another break, the Mii Fighters played bits of various holiday songs. They sang alongside them, encouraging many others to follow suit. The sounds of eager voices filled the air again, which Bowser and Toadette bobbed their heads to.

So long as they were all together, their festivities could go on until dawn's break. As chaotic as it'd been, Bowser figured he could handle it for one night. Such a time was reserved for joy alone, made to be celebrated with friends and family. All doubts aside, he couldn't ask for anything else then. Such worries could be dealt with later on.

All had come to its head, the greatest celebration of their collective worlds. Bowser agreed with Toadette then, hoping for many more such events. Perhaps not in his home unprompted, but surely elsewhere. Bowser basked in the thought, glad for such opportunities. As he sat alongside Toadette, the spirit of the season enveloped him.

It'd been a long time coming, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything else then. So long as all had come together gladly, it was enough for him. He'd done well enough for himself, leading him to do well by his guests. At that moment, Bowser's doubts finally eased away, leaving him to rest easy for once and all.


End file.
